


She Knows

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy reflects through the eyes of being a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

He's just a boy whispers through her mind, yet Judy knows that her son became a man the day he saved Optimus Prime and killed Megatron in the doing.

He needs to be grounded in reality is what she thinks as he horses around with Mikaela while washing Bumblebee, but she also sees he's aware of that himself.

She wants him to be happy, as any mother should, even as she knows that his life will never not be a struggle, no matter how she tries to ignore the war on her doorstep.

No matter what, he is her son.


End file.
